


Praised By God

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Top!Chuck, Kinktober Day 14, M/M, Praise Kink, Sam/God, implied bottom!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam is praised by God and he loves it.





	Praised By God

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 14!! Went with being praised by God *angelic look*

Somehow, there were few things in life that were better than hearing praise, especially from a loved one. 

Sam wasn’t exactly a stranger to praise, but it had never been given a freely. John had very much a Marine mentality when it came to praise- it was hard earned and only given when the absolute best outcomes happened. Dean’s was usually reserved for a job well done on a hunt, or included himself in the equation. Any other praise was usually a joke. It wasn’t always that way, but that’s because Sam knew that Dean’s praise was usually tinged with jealousy. Bobby was really the only one who praised him for reasons such as how smart he was and how good he was doing in school and the like. Jessica, too, and she would praise him for other reasons. 

But all of it lit a dull flame compared to what Chuck Shurely gave Sam Winchester as praise, and how often he  _ received  _ it. 

Chuck- AKA, the literal fucking  _ God of the fucking universe _ \- literally gave Sam praise as though it was candy, and gave it not just for the big things, but for the small things as well. 

“Thank you for doing the laundry, I really like the way you roll my socks.” 

“You’re so intelligent, Sam. It’s hard to believe that you’re a hunter because you can be so much more, you would’ve made a great lawyer.” 

“You’re so brave, and it’s one of the things I love about you. You still need to be so very careful when you’re hunting Kelpies. Those tend to produce some of the worst injuries on you.” 

And if the praise was sexual in nature, well...Chuck wasn’t stingy with those praises, either. In fact, he seemed to hand those out just as much, if not more so, than any platonic praises. 

“Medammit, look at you. How can anyone say ‘no’ to you?” 

“Your mouth was made for sucking me off.” 

“You should regrow your beard again. I love the way it burns when you rim me open. Plus, you look fuckin’ sexy with it.” 

“You’re a precious gift, Sam, especially when you submit like this to me. And you’re all mine. How did a deity get so lucky?”

Each praise, no matter how many times Sam has heard them, never failed to make him blush and rub the back of his neck sheepishly as it created a warm spot in his heart. 

And okay, yeah, it made him horny. Even the platonic ones. 

After all, when God praises  _ you _ , it’s a natural reaction. 

Right? 

Right. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
